


天外飞仙

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	天外飞仙

远方的炸雷声惊醒了如梦似幻的人，他挣脱开他的束缚浮上水面换气。蔡徐坤抱着他不肯撒手，头发湿漉漉垂在额前，像只在雨天找不到家的迷路大狗狗。朱正廷心生恻隐，把他的额前头发捋到脑后，那个人炽热的吻又不管不顾席卷而来。  
乱了，全乱了。  
他脑子一片空白跟他在泳池里浮沉，发了疯撕咬对方的嘴唇，不会换气险些给自己憋死。对方只穿了条贴身的泳裤，肉眼可见的硬了。  
蔡徐坤的眼里闪烁着危险的光芒，他本来想问他是不是也像自己喜欢他那样喜欢自己，结果朱正廷偷装的薄毛毯不合时宜地漂了上来。他眼里一热，毋需多问了，手掌游走到他腰间去解他的裤扣。迷迷糊糊的小神仙被人扒了裤子还不自觉，茫然地看着翻腾正欢的蔡徐坤，腿上布料脱离的触感传来，他才反应过来，自己竟然下半身光裸被男人压在了冰凉的泳池壁。  
朱正廷话都说不利索，明明知道要发生什么还害羞地装鸵鸟，索性两眼一闭不去看他。然而他的无作为显然让对方很不满意，胸口一疼，乳尖隔着衣服被人含在嘴里轻轻扯咬，乳粒在舌尖的拨弄下变得坚挺，他的手按在泳池边手指微蜷，吃痛叫出声。  
蔡徐坤满意了，从水里浮出来。  
“乖，叫出来，我爱听。”  
他回头望了望天边，朱正廷隐约听见他小声嘀咕。  
“看什么看，都滚蛋。”  
他吃惊地环顾四周，明明没有旁人，想是他喝多了也没过多理会。  
蔡徐坤在他身上到处点火，暧昧的吻痕很快遍布了他光洁的身体，朱正廷像是要在泳池被煮熟的虾子，红着脸等他从水中浮起来交换缠绵黏腻的吻。  
他的手像是得了水的鱼恣意在朱正廷身上作乱，指尖抚过脊柱让他忍不住轻颤，蔡徐坤眯着眼看了看他深陷情欲的面孔，突然深吸了一口气猛的潜入水底。  
两腿之间的男性器官被人骤然含进了嘴里，小心逗弄，从下往上舔了一圈，朱正廷后仰着头任凭水里的蔡徐坤吮吸他的顶端，灵巧的舌尖拂过冠状沟和柱身狰狞的青筋，快感从水里那个人的口腔深处向四肢百骸袭来。  
像是叶孤单的扁舟在水中漂泊，他茫然地在水中纵容欲望起伏，灵光乍现前还在感叹这人怎么气这么长。然后猝不及防被几个深喉弄到提前交代，身体僵直着把体液释放在池水中，他气息不稳跌进浮出来的蔡徐坤怀里。  
他低着头去吻他的眼睛，朱正廷躲闪不及看到他眼底的星河羞红了脸。  
“好么？”  
小鸵鸟神仙头埋在他肩膀轻点头，他搂紧他的腰身暗笑，细碎的吻落在他颈侧，蔡徐坤的声音暗哑性感。  
“我们上去继续？”  
小鸵鸟化成了啄木鸟要把他的肩膀戳烂。  
他不知道自己从什么时候开始这么渴望他的触碰，只知道自己现在什么都不想去想，只愿沉溺在这场床第之欢里迷失自我。  
蔡徐坤抱着他火急火燎进了浴室，等待浴缸放水的功夫把人吻得上气不接下气。进浴室后两人赤诚相待，他的欲望挺立在腿间昂扬以待，胯下巨物的尺寸让朱正廷有点害怕。水蒸汽中两个人的轮廓慢慢变得模糊，朱正廷看着他的眉眼却安了心，主动抱着他的脖子用舌尖去舔他的嘴唇。蔡徐坤愣了愣神，把人抱起来小心放进浴缸，跟着滑进去从后面把人揽在怀里。  
坚挺的部位暗暗戳着朱正廷的股缝，他的脸红成一颗大番茄。蔡徐坤到是不以为然把沐浴乳挤好替他涂抹，摸到大腿若有似无刮蹭刚释放过的分身，温热的呼吸紧贴在颈侧，他的欲望竟然再度抬了头。  
朱正廷脸更红了。  
使坏的人神色如常仿佛给小孩子洗澡，还给那个部位打了浴液，朱正廷招架不住在他怀里乱动，被他摁住手贴在耳边低声。  
“不许射，听话的孩子有棒棒糖吃。”  
小神仙乖乖点头给眼睛都憋红了，忍受着他从前端带来的快感，无边的空虚从身体深处袭来，他不自觉去蹭他的胸口惹来他的轻笑。  
“给我蹭出的火你要负责灭。”  
他潦潦草草和他冲干净身上的泡沫，用块厚实的白浴巾把人裹得只剩双眼睛又抱了出去。可怜明明和他身高相仿的小神仙，仿佛娇羞的小媳妇任人抱来抱去满屋子晃荡。  
蔡徐坤把人仰面放在床上，贴心地在朱正廷腰下垫了个枕头，从床头柜摸出尚未开封润滑液，打开挤了一大滩在手上，指尖顶开他干涩的甬道挤进一只。陌生的领域被拓展开来，朱正廷抓着床单抿嘴不做声，将痛楚压进唇瓣。蔡徐坤的目光柔了下来，他低头轻吻着他的嘴角小心动作。  
“放松。”  
简单两个字却好像让他中了邪，望着他温柔的眼底放松了身体。第二根手指来的不算艰难，尽管不再干涩却紧致的可怕，他在他怀里轻颤，手指抠住他肩头的肌肤，留下浅粉色的痕迹。蔡徐坤的吻就没停过，趁着他适应过来迅速推进了第三根手指，饱胀感让他忍不住闷哼，与快感的交叠的呻吟声纷至沓来。  
等他在他身下瘫成一朵即将绽放的花蕾，蔡徐坤炽热粗大的事物在穴口打着转，目光看起来纯洁善良，比起朱正廷更像个出尘的神仙。  
朱正廷修长的手指轻拂着他的脸颊，倾城一笑把神仙拽下了凡尘。  
“抱我。”  
火热如铁的欲望挤进他扩张好的后穴，他几乎是顷刻眼角泛了泪花，蔡徐坤在他体内小幅度的律动，把他的长腿缠上自己窄薄的腰，朱正廷如愿在他眼中看到了熊熊燃烧的欲望之火，把自己拖到他灵魂深处燃烧殆尽。  
他抱着他的头忘情呼喊他的名字，换来大幅度的深入抽离，他突然觉得自己漫长的生命里，因为眼前的凡人变得圆满充实。即使耗尽一切，也在所不惜。  
山呼海啸的抽插终究让他承受不住，他紧紧抓着蔡徐坤撑在体侧的双手，闭着眼蜷缩在床上。  
“啊......不要......那里，不要。”  
洁白的身体在他的顶弄下一颤一颤，他吮吸留下的吻痕清晰可见，章示着他是自己的所有物，蔡徐坤深陷于眼前的绝色。发了狂的在他身体索取，等到回过神朱正廷嗓子已经喊哑了，他吻干他眼角的泪痕，轻轻刮蹭着刚才找到的敏感点，用手堵住他即将高潮的分身。  
“说点好听的，我就让你射。”  
坏心眼的人温温柔柔放慢了速度，朱正廷在临界边缘茫然无措，扭着身子感觉快感消逝要哭了。  
“我......给我......”  
“给你什么？”  
“你，我要你，我好喜欢你。”  
他用手肘捂着脸，被人强硬掰开目光灼灼看着他。  
“我也喜欢你。”  
朱正廷的一颗心随着蔡徐坤的话和他重新开始的律动，终于变得殷实满登。他和他的高潮终于同时到来，随着他的几记深顶充斥了他的身体。他缩在他怀里，余韵在在身体里乱窜，额头被人亲了又亲，他的凡人轻轻对他说了几个字。  
“凡间有你，很好。”  
朱正廷疲惫不堪，阖上眼皮在他怀里昏睡过去。


End file.
